


The Pilcrow of Milking

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Effie Trilogy [1]
Category: Astarotte no Omocha!
Genre: Belly Expansion, Gen, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Maid, Masturbation, Milk Enema, Public Nudity, Self Nipple Licking, Sex Toys, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie goes to milk her breasts for the castle's stores. After rediscovering an old addiction, someone leaves a surprise for her, and things take a turn for the perverted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pilcrow of Milking

Effie walked into the quiet stone room hidden in a deep corner of the castle. With every step she took, her enormous breasts bounced up and down, smacking against her chest with a fleshy sound. She was holding her arms across her breasts, her mouth quivering, trying to hold in the feeling. It was that time of day again. Her breasts had swollen half a cup size, and felt firm to the touch. Her deep pink nipples had become engorged, poking through the front of her uniform. The contours of her areolae were round and visible. She was a milk fairy, an elf with cow horns and a tail. Her greatest gift to the palace came from within herself.

She opened the door and found the room waiting for her. The room itself was warm, but a blast of cold wind could be felt from behind the door. A cushioned chair and a freshly washed glass jug were set in front of her. Effie sighed and closed the door. She hung up her maid uniform on the hook. As she pulled her dress over her head, her O cup breasts shook freely. Her breasts were bell shaped, with a roundness visible from any angle.

Effie felt something begin to move in her chest. A small dribble of white liquid came out of her right nipple. She hurried to the chair, the drops of white ambrosia drawing a line down her well proportioned body. Her other breast hadn’t begun to leak yet. Effie moved her flesh up towards her head, extending her tongue. She licked around the swollen nipple, cleaning up what milk she could. Her tongue pushed up against her nipple, causing more milk to trail down.

Effie swallowed the milk she had gathered, feeling its lightly warm, silky texture slide down her throat. It had been so long since she had tasted her own milk. It was creamy and sweet, but it didn’t leave her feeling full. Effie wrapped her lips around her nipple and, with a smile on her face, sucked her own milk out of her breast. It started off in small squirts, but as she kept sucking, it became more regular, until a thin but constant stream of virgin milk was flowing into her mouth.

The warmth flowed through her body and into her stomach. She felt a pleasure that she could only experience alone. In front of the princess, she was the kind and uptight head maid, but in this private milking chamber, her greatest customer was herself. She had fallen into such a trance drinking from her right breast that when she looked down, her left one had started expressing milk at a powerful rate, draining itself not into the jar, but onto the stone floor. Effie released her teat from her mouth and put both her hands to work.

She leaned over the glass jar, squeezing her hands around her breasts. She could feel herself sinking into her own flesh. Her hands were nowhere near her nipples, but the milk continued to flow. She felt it flowing through her breasts, arcing out and into the jar. Her breasts momentarily became colder and softer as the milk flowed out, and then felt plump and warm again. Her white juice splattered against the side of the jar, dripping down into the forming puddle of milk below. Some of it landed on the outside, pooling at her feet.

Effie stopped squeezing both of her breasts, and moved her hands to her left one. Her nipple was drenched in milk, drops spilling out of it. Effie readjusted herself in her seat, her butt feeling a little sore. She heard a wet, jiggling sound, and a squish coming from her drawers. She had drank so much of her milk that she could hear it in her stomach. It was a pleasant feeling. Effie stood up to have more control of her milk’s direction, and looked down at her panties.

She reached down to her sides and pulled the front of her panties open. Her hand followed down her body, crossing a tuft of pubic hair before finding something small and hard, and her fingers drenched in something thicker and clearer than her breast milk. As a milk fairy, her nipples were her most sensitive part of her body. It wasn’t just the taste of the milk that had excited her. Her own breasts had gotten her horny.

“I’ll never be able to focus on the princess’ milk this way,” said Effie. She flicked her left nipple, sighing at the momentary high. “At least nobody’s around.”

Effie picked up her left breast and looked at the nipple. It was just the right shape for a mouth, and dripping with a delicious juice. Effie let some of the milk slide onto her finger, and licked it. “That’s odd,” she thought, “It tastes kind of bitter. I knew I shouldn’t have let myself get distracted.”

She removed her panties, stained with love juice, and moved her left hand down to her pussy. Effie put two fingers in her snatch, feeling the wet, tight walls of her secret place squeezing down on her. Her thumb flicked across her clitoris. Effie felt her pussy become tighter. She felt like she was in heat, but the pleasure of an orgasm hadn’t started to build.

Effie kneaded her left breast, the flesh swallowing her hands with its incredible size. The sensation of her milk starting to flow once more through her made her let out a squeal and a cute grunt. She lifted her breast up to her mouth, and grabbed the tip of her teat between her lips. A thin film of sweetness was already there. The taste lingered in her mouth, even as her bitter milk flowed in. Effie leaned back, masturbating herself without a care in the world. The tension in her breasts lightened as her pussy became tighter and throbbing.

“Mmmm!” Effie shrieked. She looked up towards the window, basking in the sunlight as her pussy calmed down from its climactic orgasm. Her breast shot a stream of sweet, thick milk into her mouth. Effie popped her breast off her mouth, letting the soft flesh mound swing back into place as she licked her lips. Effie sloshed her own milk around in her mouth before swallowing it. It took another swallow before she had downed it all.

Her mind relaxed, Effie returned to her duties. The 4 liter jug of milk was already halfway full. Both of her breasts were full of milk, and her hands, slippery with sweat and love juice, were ready for more. Effie remembered when she had first started lactating, how she was addicted to her own milk. Edda, her older sister, had told her this was natural, but if she was going to work for royalty some day, it was a habit she would need to break.

Effie squeezed out her milk, alternating between breasts, watching the jug fill itself up. It was a tedious task, but one that she was glad she was able to do. Her breasts were feeling lighter, and her nipples were less sensitive now. The last part of her job was always the toughest. Effie rubbed her hands together, coating them in her milk, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Two deep bowls, attached to a plastic tube that stopped in a small plug, were hanging from the doorway. There was a faint aura of elfin magic coming from it. Effie picked it up and examined the cups. They were in her cup size. She had never worn a bra, but had heard stories from Asuha about devices like this back in the world of man. Effie picked up her breast with her hand and watched it fit itself into the cup. It was a comfortable feeling, with nothing squeezing or chafing her. She did the same for the other breast.

“Where’s this thing supposed to go?” asked Effie, examining the tip. It was smaller and more triangular. The device shone with a pink light, as the plastic tubing snaked its way under Effie’s pussy, rubbing against her clit, before the end shoved itself into her butthole. She gave out a surprised moan, and reached around for her back. It refused to move.

Effie felt her nipples being drawn towards the top of the cup, swelling with milk once again. The stimulation was strong. Her milk sprayed out of her breasts, gathering at the edge of the cups before being drawn into the tube. She watched it travel across her stomach and through her pussy. Effie tried to move her body to stop it, but the feel of the warm plastic against her lips and clitoris only made the milk flow harder.

Her breast milk flowed through the wet tube and right into her butt. Effie felt her butt begin to rumble as it filled with the slippery substance. She slowed her motion, trying not to aggravate herself any further. Her belly swelled up, full of milk coming in the opposite direction. Her stomach’s new form was still small compared to her breasts, but enough to let Effie realize she would have trouble fitting back into her maid uniform.

Effie felt a sharp stinging sensation coming from just above her pussy. The pump’s cups popped off her breasts, and the nozzle slid out of her ass, dropping onto the floor with a rattling noise. Milk was leaking out of her breasts and asshole. Effie clenched her butt tightly, but couldn’t do much to stop her breasts, or the feeling that had just arrived. She stood still, trying to remain calm; her body was feeling jittery. The room was still empty, but it felt like eyes were watching her.

“Drinking so much milk wasn’t good,” thought Effie, “I have to pee really badly. Why did that pump give me an enema?”

She had long since tossed aside her panties. This chamber was supposed to remain clean, to produce the best milk for the princess. The nearest toilet was inside the castle.The queen and Lotte would find such a thing amusing, but it would be far too embarrassing for her. She was near the edge of the castle, beside the forest. She could relieve herself in the woods. There wasn’t enough time to put on her maid uniform if she was only going to take it off again.

Effie looked outside the door. Not even the sound of footsteps echoed. The only sound she heard was her own body, full of juices, wobbling back and forth. Effie threw open the door and ran across the long stone hallway. She couldn’t keep a fast pace. With every step, her body shook. Effie trembled, letting out high pitched squeals.

Her stomach, full of milk that had come from both directions, was shaking. Her breasts bounced up and down, slapping against her skin and each other with a soft but crisp sound. With every jiggle, another drop of milk leaked out of her nipples and flowed down her body, staining the ground behind her. Effie fought to keep her butthole clenched tight. Frothy milk was dripping out of the corners of her ass, pressing up against the tight hole, making squirting sounds onto the pathway.

Effie reached the edge of the castle, where the stone transformed into grass. The sensation of the dirt against her feet was a pleasant change, but her run started to slow. She felt a tiny drop of urine leak out onto the grass, quickly regaining control over her body. The salty smell mixed with her sweat, most of it pouring down from the valley of her cleavage, and the faintly sweet aroma of her breast milk.

The river wasn’t far away. She continued to run. There was nobody out in the woods at this time of day, but Effie knew in the back of her head that she would have to prepare lunch for the princess and Asuha soon. She reached the river, stopping for a moment to catch her breath. Her breasts slowly moved up and down with every breath before coming to a halt above her engorged stomach.

Effie approached the river, and placed her foot in. She was drawn back by the coldness, but the other sensations in her body were overpowering. Effie felt a rumbling sensation in her butt, a powerful wave of her own milk waiting to be released.

She dashed into the river, submerging herself up to her shoulders, and sat down. The tension in Effie’s body had reached its limit. She grunted, and let out a blast of slippery milk from her ass into the water. The bottom of the riverbed became cloudy. Effie held her hand to her belly, feeling it becoming smaller. The water became warmer around Effie’s groin, a light yellow stream of pee breaking through the milky river.

The river water continued to flow, washing the mixture of Effie’s juices far downstream.

“This is paradise,” Effie said to herself.

The sun shone down on the clear blue water, warming Effie’s shoulders. She looked down at her body through the water’s surface. The rush of the cold water against her sensitive nipples made her moan. Milk leaked from her breasts, drizzling two silky white streams into the water. If that was all there was, Effie was happy. Effie pulled one of her breasts out of the water and pressed her finger up against her nipple, tasting the pure white drop that pooled on her finger.

“It’s even sweeter than before,” said Effie, smiling.

The muddy riverbed and the cold water, and a warm breeze blowing past her face, was comfortable compared to the stone dry milking room. Effie let the water rush past her body, refreshing her and calming her down. When the sun had traveled to the midpoint of the sky, Effie stood up and got out of the water. Clear and milky white drops flowed down her body, glistening in the afternoon sunlight.

Without a towel to dry herself off, Effie took a deep breath and shook her body. Her breasts swayed back and forth. She leaned forward and shook the water off her butt, and ran her hands over her body when done, getting one last pleasant sensation in for the afternoon. She walked back towards the castle. The staff was preparing for lunchtime, and she would have to show up in the kitchens to help serve the princess. The way back was just as empty

Effie’s nipples touched the edge of the door. Her breasts squeezed up against her body as she drew closer to the handle, pushing it open. Effie was surprised at what she found on the back of the door. A freshly washed maid uniform, with a new pair of underwear, had been prepared for her. The jug of milk she had squeezed out had been capped and placed in cold storage. The enema pump was nowhere to be found.

Effie put on her uniform and prepared to return to her duties, when a note fell out of her pocket. She unfolded the paper and read it, the voice of its writer playing in her head.

> Effie,
> 
> Lotte told me your milk tastes better when you’re excited. Did you have fun using this adult toy to play with your boobs? I think you’re the best maid ever!
> 
> Asuha

Effie cupped her breasts, and returned to the castle. Her milking sessions were going to get a lot more intense.


End file.
